Hetalia Ice
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: America is at it again, questioning Canada away while eating hamburgers! Wait, when did America get inside the place? Oh well, it's rather chilly, isn't it? Bundle up as America wants the cold gone due to Canada! (Rated T for cuteness for teens)


"Dude, Canada! Can't you just stop the cold weather from coming over to my country? I'm wanting to chill at the beach now."

The male looked upon hearing his name, seeing the neighboring country from the stands. Canada was in a ice skating ring, closed from the public due to the terrible weather they were receiving. The Canadian did remembered that he locked the doors to the place, so how did America even come in? Plus, the loud country wasn't even here five minutes ago...

"I can't do that."

"It's your fault that we're freezing our asses off bro!" Alfred exclaimed. The purple-eyed male looked at him sternly, sighing.

"You do know I can't control weather, right? America, I get it worse then you so don't complain so much! It'll all be over soon once spring is here and then you can enjoy that warm weather of yours," he said in his soft whispering voice. The hamburger-loving country leaned against the glass of the ring, eyes wide with a idea in his mind.

"Being the hero, I can build a wall that can keep your cold away! Expensive, but it might work!" America finished, probably never hearing that questioning tone from the other country. Well, nobody probably heard it... Canada skated forward towards the wall, hockey stick in his grasp. Crossing his arms, he gave the annoying country a look of annoyance.

"But America, that's impossible to stop the weather from going to your place! For instance, China has the Great Wall, but the weather isn't controlled and the weather is still the same on both sides of the wall. Think carefully, America, we can't control the weather even though technology has grown better over the years," Canada sighed. He watched as the other cupped his chin in thought. With a snap to his fingers, Mathew prepared for the loudmouth to speak again.

"Then how about a giant blowdryer!" America laughed. Looking at the older country in surprise, Canada stuttered.

"W-what?"

"Dude, I was kidding! I'm smart enough to know that's impossible, ah-ha! You should of seen your face! Anyway, where's your bear-bro?"

"Kumajiro stayed home..."

"You know, you suck. Alone in a place like this! Nowonder people don't notice you dude! Talk about being boring."

"Ahh, America, you're so mean! If only you understood I'm practicing alone before facing Italy and Germany when they visit! I-I think Russia might be coming too... but they're coming! Be quite please, you're always rambling on with that loud mouth of yours and it's hard to focus! When did you come in here anyway? I locked every door before practicing? America-"

"Fine, fine! I get it, I'll just sit here and eat my M*donald's food! Dude, I'm starving!"

Lazily sitting on the first chair to the ice, he kicked his feet up on the wall and began digging through his bag of food. Canada moved away, grabbing a puck out of his jackets pocket. America watched carefully as the other let the puck hit the ground, hockey stick touching the ground. With a swing, the puck flew across the ice into the net. Placing another, he skated around, ducking and weaving around as if he was actually with foes. Hitting the puck, he scored again. America grinned.

"Ahh, hamburgers are the best!" he shouted to the air. He ate away noisily, slurping his coke. Canada retrieved his pucks, eyes darting to the side as Alfred ate away. _What a bothersome person, _he thought.

"America, can you please eat a bit quieter?" He agreed with a hum, straw in his mouth. Canada stared at the other, waiting for the loud eating to begin again. Since nothing was happening, Mathew continued his skating, only to be disturbed by America.

"Maybe Germany or Russia could help separating us by building a wall!"

With a gasp, Canada slipped and his bottom hit the cold ice. He groaned at the sudden pain in his lower body. Glaring behind him, the blue-eyed country was simply smiling with a wave of his hand.

"You're still on that topic?!"

"Uhh, yeah! That's why I'm here in the first place dude!"

Slowly standing up, hand pressed against his pain, Canada moved forward slowly. Bumping against the wall, he moved to where the glass wasn't in the way. Flinging his puck at America, the country simply dodged.

"It's your fault! I can't feel a thing now! What if I can't play when they come here? America, if you want to talk about this, lets do a match! If I win, you will never talk about the wall!" Canada growled. The blue-eyed country looked at him, apple pie in hand.

"If I win, you treat me to a restaurant while agreeing!"

Clutching his hockey stick, he nodded in agreement. America lifted a single finger in the air while saying," uh, practice first?"

"Don't you know how to skate, America?" Canada asked questionably, confused now.

"Ah, dude, don't make me laugh! I do know how!" Grabbing the extra skates from the seat next to him, Alfred slid them on quickly before entering the ring. His legs shook beneath him, his hand gripping the wall.

"You don't know..."

"Shut up, I haven't been on ice in so long! I'm America, nothing should stand in my way cause I'm the Hero!" America growled. Canada moved forward, throwing his stick to the ground. Hand outstretched, he waited for his neighboring country to grab it.

"We can practice before we do anything else, alright? Come on, don't tense your muscles like that."

"D-dude, don't push me!" Alfred snapped, arms out to balance himself. Feeling the other countrys hands to his back, he felt himself move.

"Pick up the pace and lift your feet, like walking, but with more balance. Put your arms closer to your body too," Canada instructed. Listening to his quiet friend, America obeyed. Lifting his feet from one foot to the other, he began to move carefully on the ice. The hands to back loosened then suddenly vanished from his back. America moved more, smiling at his victory.

"Dude! I told you I was rusty, but I can do~ it!"

Swallowing, America skated towards the other country. He wobbled slightly, but kept his feet steady with confidence in his eyes. Mathew smiled, watching. Alfred shouted with glee," the Hero can accomplish anything! Hey, ready for the match?"

With a squeak, Canada felt America push him down to the ice, the others weight pressing him into the coldness. Alfred continued laughing, looking at the other country below him.

"C-can't we do it later now? Your weight is crushing m-me and the ice doesn't feel v-very well on... my butt," the other huffed. America could only lift his upper body from the others chest. Canada blushed from the awkward position. He was so glad no one was around.

"Aw come on dude! I've just got the energy to challenge a boring you! One round, 'kay? I'm all fired up and prepared to beat your ass!"

"A-America, I haven't ate... please get off, you're heavy..."

Alfred leaned closer, not hearing what his Canadian pal had said.

"You know, you need a haircut bro. I see the France hair perfecly from here and that one piece of hair-"

"A-ah, don't touch it! W-who said I l-look like him? Stop America!" Canada whined, turning his head away before the other could touch the single strand of hair. Continuing to grab Mathew's hair, Alfred stopped instantly. He leaned close to the others hear, Canada tensing up to feel the hot breath of the country on top of him.

"I should steal all your maple for myself," America whispered. That triggered the other to lift his head up.

"America, you're the worst! All you care about is yourself and never listen to others when they talk to you! Don't steal others stuff, that's just terrible to do! Maple is our favorite thing in my country, it's on our flag and-... A-America, p-please let go of it," Canada whispered, feeling the other grab the single strand. Alfred could only smile in his usual way, but curiosity showed in his eyes.

"Why do you some of you have this anyway? Italy, his brother, that Norway... what's the reason for it? Huh?"

"I-if you let go and not pull it, I-I'll tell you later. Oh please America, stop... ah, you're making it worse~" Canada complained, punching the country in the chest.

"Dude, you totally suck! Even France could punch better then you!"

"No, stop! Oh..."

Covering his face with both hands, his jacket became a shield for his blushing face. Silence took over the two, America staring at the piece of hair between his fingers. He thought for a while and Alfred realized something. Remembering the conversation between France and England, he let go of the air before supporting his upper body with both hands again.


End file.
